This invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator for a vehicle engine and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic actuator having a molded connector providing a connection for electrical energy to the actuator.
A conventional electromagnetic actuator for opening and closing a valve of an internal combustion engine generally includes xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cclose xe2x80x9d electromagnets which, when energized, produce an electromagnetic force on an armature. The armature is biased by a pair of identical springs arranged in parallel. The armature is coupled with a gas exchange valve of the engine. The armature rests approximately half-way between the open and close electromagnets when the springs are in equilibrium. When the armature is held by a magnetic force in either the closed or opened position (at rest against the open or close electromagnet), potential energy is stored by the springs. If the magnetic force is shut off with the armature in the opened position, the spring""s potential energy will be converted to kinetic energy of the moving mass and cause the armature to move towards the close electromagnet. If friction is sufficiently low, the armature can then be caught in the closed position by applying current to the close electromagnet.
Typically, providing a connection for electrical energy to the actuator is accomplished by using a plastic connector joined directly to a surface of the metal actuator by a high pressure overmolding process. However, this connection is not robust since it is difficult to create a strong joint between the plastic connector and the flat metal surface of the actuator.
Accordingly, a need exists to join a plastic connector to a surface of a metal actuator such that a robust connection is created between the metal actuator and plastic connector.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing a method of joining a connector to an electromagnetic actuator. The actuator has a metal housing structure and electrical leads extending from the housing structure. The method includes providing at least one channel in the housing structure and a port communicating with the at least one channel and with a mounting surface of the housing structure. The plastic connector is molded on the mounting surface and plastic material in fluid form is permitted to flow through the port and into the at least one channel to fill the channel and the port. The plastic material is permitted to cool and harden to define the connector with the connector being interlocked with respect to the housing structure via the plastic material in the at least one channel.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic actuator is provided and includes housing structure having a mounting surface and at least one channel therein generally adjacent to the mounting surface. An upper electromagnet and a lower electromagnet are provided in the housing structure and are disposed in spaced relation. Each of the upper and lower electromagnets has electrical leads. An armature is mounted for movement between the upper and lower electromagnets. A connector is joined with the mounting surface and has a portion extending into the at least one channel so as to interlock the connector with the housing structure. The connector also covers at least a portion of the leads.
Other objects, features and characteristic of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.